


Stiches

by Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida



Series: Falsettos One-shots [8]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Time Meeting, Hospital, its really not graphic at all, love me these lesbians, not graphic but mentions of a small wound, stiches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida/pseuds/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida
Summary: Cordelia has a few mishaps and the kitchens and Charlotte has to tend to her wounds.





	Stiches

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #17 (Charlotte and Cordelia meeting at the Hospital Because Delia accidentally cut herself while cooking and Charlotte has to give her stitches) no one suggested this, I just wanted to write it.

Charlotte leaned on the counter, taking a moment to catch her breath. The whirlwind of the hospital made her head spin. She was new at the hospital so she was stuck with basic tasks like cleaning up after patients and stitching up minor wounds. She had about 30 seconds of spare time for a break before she had to report back to patients. She opened up the drawer to her right and fished out the things she needed for the next person and reluctantly headed to the area the patient was waiting. 

 

She saw a woman, about her age. She had bright blonde hair and even brighter smile despite the bloody cloth being held to her hand. “Cordelia Davis?” The woman looked up and waved bashfully at Charlotte. 

 

“That’s me!” Charlotte smiled and sat down in front of Cordelia. 

 

“I’m Dr. Charlotte.” She responded, almost reaching out to try and shake her hand but realized it may have been a bad idea. “Now,” She put down the collection of tools on a table next to them. “Tell me how this happened.” Cordelia blushed slightly and Charlotte fought away a giddy smile. She was a doctor after all. She couldn’t let herself be distracted by a pretty girl. 

 

“It’s kind of a funny story.” Charlotte nodded as she listened, arranging the needle and peroxide next to her. “I’m trying to start my own catering business. ‘Cordelia’s Catering’ is what I plan on calling it. I think that has a good ring to it!” She said enthusiastically. “So I was trying a new recipe and while I was dicing onions, the knife slipped out of my hand and I accidentally cut my finger.” She trailed off slightly, clearly embarrassed by her mistake. “I’m usually able to patch myself up pretty well but it wouldn’t stop bleeding, so I came here.”

 

“That was a smart choice.” Charlotte said kindly. “You have a pretty deep cut here, but I’ll fix it right up. Once I numb the area you won’t feel a thing.”

Charlotte worked on the injury, efficiently and easily stitching up the wound and bandaging it tightly. “There we go.” She said proudly.

 

“That was amazing!” Cordelia enthused.”I can’t even dice an onion without slicing up my hand and then here you are, saving lives.” Charlotte smiled at the woman’s endearing behavior.

 

“Well, I hope I see you again.” Charlotte cringed at herself a little bit.”Out of the hospital that is.” She regretted every word she just spoke. 

 

Cordelia did come to the hospital two more times for kitchen related incidents. They would chat calmly, and Charlotte would stitch up her hand, or bandage her burns. “Maybe you should stay out of the kitchen for a little while.” She joked.

 

“Or, you can come over to my house and I can make you a nice dinner.” Charlotte would have been lying if she said her heart didn’t race when she said that. For the first time, Charlotte noticed a small rainbow pin on Cordelia’s shirt that read ‘love is not a crime’

 

“How about,” Charlotte put on coy facade.”If you stay uninjured for a week, we can call it a date.”

 

Cordelia lit up. “I’ll try my damn best, doc!”

  
  



End file.
